


I'm a fair judge

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [82]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Family Fluff, Love, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, last names, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: It's time for MasterChef à la Queen-Clayton (and Smoak).





	I'm a fair judge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been out of prison for 287 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity opened the front door and she was greeted with cheerful voices from the kitchen. She smiled and shook her head with amusement as she heard Oliver and William talking about the perfect temperature for chicken cordon bleu. Felicity was sure she was the luckiest woman in the world because she didn’t have only one but two great men who could cook. Yet, she knew she would still be the luckiest woman in the world even if Oliver or William didn’t cook. 

Felicity dropped her keys to the bowl on the counter in the lobby and tiptoed to the kitchen. Oliver was leaning down checking the oven. William was chopping some vegetables and he was facing the doorway so he could see Felicity coming in. He was about to say hi but Felicity put her finger on her lips and gestured him to be quiet. William smirked at her knowingly and winked his eye. Oliver adjusted the heat of the oven and Felicity took a step closer to him.

Oliver was still looking at the oven as he asked: “How was your day, honey?”

Felicity pushed the air out from her lungs and let out an annoyed huff. She wrinkled her nose when Oliver stood up and turned to face her. Oliver smirked at her smugly and Felicity said with irritation: “I was so quiet. That’s just unnatural. How do you do it? I mean, seriously, that’s not normal.”

William chuckled at Felicity’s complaints and she shot him a look. William raised his hands up in the air in surrender but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. Felicity turned his attention back to Oliver and raised a single brow in question. Oliver winked his eye at her before saying vaguely: “I’d be a bad vigilante if I didn’t know when my wife is trying to sneak on me. Let just say you’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose and pouted her lips. Oliver barked out a laugh and walked up to her. He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips after saying: “Hi.”

Felicity knew William was rolling his eyes although he didn’t say anything. As Oliver broke the kiss, he didn’t turn his eyes from Felicity but he stated, saying Felicity’s thought out loud: “You’re also too predictable, buddy. I know you’re rolling your eyes.”

“I’m not,” William defended himself with mock outrage.

Felicity laughed and pressed a kiss on Oliver’s cheek before going up to William. She dropped a small kiss on his cheek too and ruffled his hair. William smiled at her softly and it made feel warm inside. She loved seeing William content and happy. His smile brightened her day. When Oliver smiled at her, it made her heart flutter and she knew she was loved. When William smiled at her, it made her feel complete.

Felicity leaned on the kitchen counter beside William. She popped a cherry tomato into her mouth and asked, “What are you cooking us today?”

“We haven’t agreed yet,” William said and shrugged before continuing, “Dad, insisted making chicken cordon bleu but I wanted to make chicken breast with bearnaise sauce.”

“Why don’t we make both?” Felicity suggested and looked at Oliver whose brow furrowed as he thought about it. 

William’s face lit up and he clapped his hands together. He said enthusiastically: “We can test whether I’m a better cook than dad.”

“You’re on,” Oliver said and winked his eye at Felicity.

Felicity chuckled and straightened her posture as she said: “I may not be a great cook…”

William burst into laughter and Felicity shot him a glare. William whispered his apologies and pressed his lips together as the corners of his mouth kept twitching. Felicity cleared her throat and went on: “Anyways, I may not be a great cook but I like to eat whatever you two cook. I promise to be fair. I even swear.”

“I’m sure you’re going to take William’s side,” Oliver complained playfully and smirked at Felicity.

“Well, I’m a better and younger version of you, dad” William said with smugness.

“Says who?” Oliver asked and narrowed his eyes at his son.

William shrugged and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. Oliver raised a brow and William sighed melodramatically before explaining: “Raisa, uncle Roy, aunt Thea and Felicity say so.”

Oliver groaned and gave a pointed look to Felicity. He asked: “You too, my darling?”

Felicity offered an innocent smile and said: “Sorry, hon but William is pretty awesome.”

Felicity wrapped her arm around William’s shoulders and pulled him closer to her body. Oliver crossed his arms on his chest and stated: “That’s my point exactly – we need an impartial judge.”

“Oh, come on, Queen. Don’t be a wimp. You just need to know how to make me happy,” Felicity said and blew him a kiss.

“This feels like a test,” Oliver said and eyes his wife.

“That’s because it is,” Felicity stated while her arm was still resting on William’s shoulders. Felicity smiled at Oliver coyly and asked: “So are you in?”

“I’m in,” Oliver promised and shook his head with amusement.

“Great,” William and Felicity said together.

William walked to the fridge and started looking for ingredients for his dish. Felicity looked at him lovingly and went up to Oliver who was also looking at their son. Felicity wrapped her arm around Oliver’s waist and Oliver leaned down to whisper in her ear: “I feel extremely lucky right now.”

“I know what you mean because that’s what I’m feeling,” Felicity whispered back before changing the topic: “I think you should prepare for the MasterChef à la Queen-Clayton.”

“And Smoak,” Oliver added and tugged a loose curl of her hair behind her ear which made Felicity blush.

“Does it bother you? Me being Smoak and not Queen?” Felicity blurted quietly. Felicity turned to look at William if he had heard what she had said. Yet, his head was still in fridge and he mumbled something to himself. Felicity couldn’t help but smile because he was definitely her son too.

Then she turned her attention back to Oliver who had frowned a bit as he thought about his answer. Finally, he pressed his lips on her ear and answered her question: “It doesn’t bother me at all. I fell in love with you because you were Felicity Megan Smoak and I love you even more now because you are still Felicity Megan Smoak. I want you to be you.”

“I love you too, Oliver Jonas Queen,” Felicity said with moisture in her eyes.

Oliver took her glasses off and pressed kisses on her eyelids before putting the glasses back on her face. Felicity hummed with contentment while she still kept her eyes closed. Oliver pleaded in a low voice: “Can you open your eyes, babe? I want to see those beautiful blues. Please.”

Felicity’s eyes snapped open and she gazed at her husband. Oliver smiled at her but he said nothing. They looked at each other until William interrupted them by saying: “If I didn’t know better, I would think dad is trying to bribe you, Felicity.”

Felicity snorted and said: “He may try.”

Then she smacked Oliver’s bottom as she said: “You have some cooking to do, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> John missed his best friend during Oliver's imprisonment. John tried to hide it from Felicity but weirdly enough Felicity found it comforting that John missed Oliver too.


End file.
